The Clouds I Can Handle
by Tiny Tim-Tim
Summary: This is the story of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's daughter-Taylor-and her choices through her life. Jacob loves her with all his heart but what will happen when he leaves her because of the choice she made to save her families life?*Rated T*


Preface:

I wish that...I could be with him forever -that we could stay together forever. But yet as my heart slowly stops from the venom that was just injected into my body he makes the choice to leave -not to leave me but to leave my sight. A silent, single tear runs down my cheek. I have no friends -nor will I have any because of what I am. I only fought to keep myself alive because of him...but now it's all over as I slowly slip into the darkness.

He was Jacob Black...my best friend and the only person that knew my secret. He was the love of my life and I would do anything for him...even if that meant dying for him.

That was 10 years ago and I miss him dearly but he's the one that left me...and he took my heart with him.

I am Taylor Cullen and THIS is my story.

Chapter 1: Morning

As I laid in my bed on that crisp August morning I could feel Jacob's warm body next to mine -his soft snores comforting after last nights round of one of my parents famous 'talks'. As I pulled myself closer to him his arm protectively tightened around my waist. I felt his lips lightly press into my short pixie-like hair and I smiled up at him.

"Good morning," I whispered as I gently kissed his lower jaw.

"Good morning, love. How'd you sleep?" He asked in the husky voice that I know and love.

"Comme ci, comme Va." (it's 'ok' in French) I said. I slowly sat up and Jake did the same. I softly kissed his lips. He tried to deepen it but I stopped him as I heard footsteps coming up my old wooden steps. My eyes widened, as they grew louder with each step -finally stopping at my door. Jacob dived under my bed and I let out a silent chuckle. There was a soft knock on my door and I instantly stopped -fearing it was my dad.

'Come in daddy.' I thought. My door slowly opened as my father -Edward Cullen- and my Aunt Alice walked into my room. I let out a sigh -fearing that I would be grounded one again for letting Jacob sneak into my room in the middle of the night without my parents knowing.

I was surprised when my dad only softly shook his head and let out a small sigh. "Jacob I know you are in here. Why don't you come downstairs so I can talk to you ok? Make it quick too...Taylor has to leave soon."

My eyebrow raised in confusion. 'What are you talking about dad? Am I going somewhere today?' I thought.

'Alice has something planned for you today...it's like a 'Girls Day Out' or something like that...Alice wants me to keep Jacob from ruining all of her plans for today.' I heard his voice loud and clear in my head. Much like my father I can read people's minds as well as protect myself and others like my mother can. I was the perfect mix of the two...except I was different in ways. I'm part human as well as part vampire. My mother had me when she was a human yet after I was born my father changed her in order to keep her alive.

Jacob slid out from under my bed and sat down beside me -pulling me into his lap as he did so. He made it clear that he wasn't going to give me up without a fight. I leaned my head back on his shoulder so I could look at my ceiling.

My room had red walls, a black ceiling, plush blood red carpet and white curtains. My bed sheets had a mixture of red and black patterns. It was my own personal cave that no one wanted to be in -except Jacob that is. Alice never approved of my color choices of my style. I was always in a pair of skinny jeans, one of my favorite band tees, and a pair of my worn out Converse.

Alice sighed and pulled me up from Jacob's warm embrace. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at the one I loved. It killed me to see his dark beautiful eyes in pain but when Alice has something planned nothing will stop her.

She shoved me into my walk-in-closet and held the door shut. I could see that dad was walking down the stairs with Jacob right behind him. Dad smiled to himself and I figured that he knew that I was watching and listening to everything he said and did. As I absentmindedly walked over to my rack of skinny jeans I caught a glimpse of what my parents wanted to talk to Jacob about today thanks to my mom. They were going to be talking about my privileges...but why would they need Jacob for that?

I shook my head gently -trying to clear it of all this nonsense- as I grabbed my ripped skinny jeans and a Hollywood Undead t-shirt. I quickly ran into my bathroom and plugged in my straightener. I slipped out of my pink/black/and gray plaid pajama shorts and my black tank top and threw them into the hamper. As I slipped on my outfit for the outing I glanced into the mirror. Even thought I'm only 5 years old I look to be about 17 -the age I'll be for the rest of my life. I let out a silent sigh and started to straighten my hair to help give it the edge it needed.

After about 5 minutes I was finished and I put on some lip-gloss to help give my face a little more color. As I walked back into my closet I grabbed my red and black converse and quickly slipped them on as I grabbed my purse and car keys. I opened the door in one swift movement and Alice was perched on the edge of my bed.

'That'll have to work I guess.' She sighed. 'I'm guessing you're driving today right?'

"Of course -how'd you guess?" I joked to her as I grabbed her hand and towed her to the door. We were down the steps and out the door in a blur. We climbed into my black jeep and I start driving down the long lane with the windows down -taking in the cool, wet Washington air.


End file.
